


A Not So Ghostly Encounter

by verus_caelum



Series: Learning The Truth [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 3x25 "Boo Normal", Azrael comes back, Chloe KNOWS, Ella finds out, Ella hugs, Ella thinks Azrael is a ghost, F/M, Humor, Lucifer is still not a method actor, Post-Season/Series 05, dan knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verus_caelum/pseuds/verus_caelum
Summary: Ella slowly approached the lab, grabbing on to the frame of the door to stabilize herself. The more she watched Lucifer go on, the more confused she became. She wasn’t even listening to what he was saying by now, completely tuned out to the world around her. Instead, her eyes widened as she could no longer doubt it – Lucifer was definitely talking to a ghost now too, somehow the same ghost that had been with her since she was young.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Learning The Truth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965565
Comments: 16
Kudos: 281





	A Not So Ghostly Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> My take on how Ella could find out about all the celestial stuff via Azrael - I think her connection to Azrael would make an interesting way to reveal it to her!
> 
> I've read many, many Ella reveal fics so I'm sure some parts here and there may take inspiration from those (not sure exactly which ones).
> 
> I'm also thinking about adding a follow-up story / sequel oneshot about Ella asking Lucifer a bunch of questions, obviously too excited for her own good (and including obligatory Ella hugs of course).

Lucifer sauntered into the precinct, about to head over to the Detective’s desk when he noticed something strange in Miss Lopez’s lab. He changed direction and headed to the forensic scientist’s lab, recognizing a familiar petite figure with a bob cut – Azrael. His anger began to boil inside him as he thought of the last time he saw her – where they perhaps had a chance of reconciling after all those years, and she had left without a word. Grabbing the door handle, Lucifer burst into the lab and directed his attention to Azrael, who had just been staring somewhere past the lab. With the loud intrusion, she instantly looked up and a mix of sheepishness and surprise crossed her face.

Not remembering, or perhaps not caring, that Azrael was not visible to humans (well except for Ella of course), Lucifer burst into a rage.

“Oh, funny you should show up now, considering how quickly you departed from our last conversation. And to come to the precinct as well!” Lucifer started, still hurt by his sister’s abrupt disappearance.

“Wait, Lu, I’m sorry about that – I didn’t mean to up and disappear out of nowhere but you know, duty calls… anyway you should probably lower-“ Azrael apologized before being interrupted by Lucifer again.

“You don’t get to tell me to lower my voice, Azrael. Do you have any idea how it felt to be left, once again as always, just when I thought I could start opening up to you again?”

“I get that, I really do, it’s just that maybe now-“ Azrael began, once again being interrupted.

“I don’t want to hear your excuses Azrael! I just thought – I thought this time would be different…” Lucifer trailed off, becoming a bit lost in his thoughts as he glanced down.

“Uh, Lu, there’s something you need to know…” she started to say, lowering her voice and looking a bit concerned.

“What is it, Azrael?” he practically spits out, upset that their conversation was once again being taken off track.

Azrael didn’t get to respond as Lucifer heard a familiar voice speak up behind him.

\-------

Coming out of the break room with another coffee in hand, Ella was determined to find a new break in the case. She had gotten caught up on some of the evidence lately, and there was nothing particularly strange about it, but she couldn’t find how it all fit together. And of course, Rae-Rae - her ghost friend since childhood (it’s complicated) – decided to show up out of nowhere again. Though, after her last visit, Ella realized she actually missed having Rae-Rae around. It was nice to have someone else to bounce ideas off of, at the very least.

Heading towards the lab, Ella tried to focus back on the case, wondering if there was something she was missing. The clues were probably right in front of her too, she just didn’t know where to look. Glancing up from her mug and pulling herself out of her thoughts, she looked up to see Lucifer in her lab, talking to someone. He seemed kind of angry, and Ella looked around for Dan, thinking maybe they were bickering again. She swore those two could never get along for the life of them.

Her eyes landed on Dan’s desk, and there he was, caught up in the paperwork of his latest case. _That’s weird,_ she thought. _So, who is Lucifer talking to?_ Ella made her way closer to the lab and almost stopped dead in her tracks as she saw who was on the receiving end of Lucifer’s conversation. Across from Lucifer, leaning awkwardly against the counter, was Rae-Rae, with a shocked look on her face, nervously looking around. Her eyes widened as they landed on Ella and it looked like she was trying to tell Lucifer something.

But Ella was still caught up on the fact that Lucifer was not only seeing, but having a conversation with Rae-Rae – a _ghost,_ who no one had ever been able to see or talk to before. Except for her of course - who knows why she was paranormally gifted, but it sure made it tough being the “weird kid who talks to ghosts”. Not that anyone had ever believed her. Her family, as well as everyone else, had thought she was crazy, or making up imaginary friends. Ella had even started to believe that herself, but then there was no way Rae-Rae was made up. Rae-Rae was just too real, her own person, there was no way she was somehow a figment of her own imagination. And she had recently told Chloe about talking to ghosts (well, _a_ ghost), who was beyond understanding and accepting. Knowing Chloe didn’t think she was crazy made her feel a lot better about the whole situation. 

Ella shook her head, clearing herself out of her thoughts and tried to comprehend what she was seeing. Her first thought was _“Oh my God, is Lucifer dead? Is he a ghost now too?”,_ but that couldn’t be it. She had just seen him talking with Chloe earlier, he has to be fine. _So, what is happening then?_

She slowly approached the lab, grabbing on to the frame of the door to stabilize herself. The more she watched Lucifer go on, the more confused she became. She wasn’t even listening to what he was saying by now, completely tuned out to the world around her. Instead, her eyes widened as she could no longer doubt it – Lucifer was definitely talking to a ghost now too, somehow the same ghost that had been with her since she was young.

\-------

“Oh.. my.. God..” he turned around to see Miss Lopez standing in the entrance of the lab. He hadn’t heard her enter, but he certainly didn’t miss her expression of shock and confusion. He decided to ignore the mention of his Father for a moment.

“You see her, don’t you?” Ella continued, pacing her words very slowly and carefully.

Lucifer’s anger quickly faded as he thought about how to proceed in this situation, he obviously couldn’t lie. He just wasn’t sure how Miss Lopez would take it either. And he hoped that after all this, he would not lose her now – if he was being honest with himself, he was… afraid. Of how she might react.

“Uh, well yes…” Lucifer stumbled over his words, searching for further explanation, and how to best break the news easily. Finding out your childhood friend was the Angel of Death and you worked with the Devil wasn’t exactly the simplest news to receive.

Before Lucifer could get out any more words, Ella asked “How?”, shock and bewilderment clear across her face and in her voice.

Lucifer took a deep breath and decided to ease into this inevitably unpleasant conversation. “Well Miss Lopez, I guess there’s no point in stepping around the issue. This is Azrael, my sister.”

“Rae-Rae is your… sister?” Ella begin slowly, pausing as realization flooded her face.

Miss Lopez seemed to make the connection quite quickly, and Lucifer was surprised he didn’t need to provide further explanation. He started searching her face for any tells of fear or anger, but he was not expecting what came next. 

Lucifer nearly toppled over as Ella barreled into him, wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight hug. 

“Dude, I am so sorry! You should have told me! I didn’t know your little sister died! You have all of my condolences, buddy!” Ella spurt out rapidly, still squeezing Lucifer quite tightly, much to his disdain.

Well, that wasn’t exactly the conclusion he was thinking. He tried to gently pry her off himself to explain the situation a bit better.

“No condolences necessary, Miss Lopez.” Lucifer started, as Ella stared up at him in understanding, her arms now releasing him from the hug.

“Oh, don’t be like that, Lucifer! It’s okay, I understand how hard all of this must have been for you! And I mean what are the chances that the one ghost I can talk to is actually the sister of my best friend?”

Lucifer smiled a bit at the compliment, but still needing to clarify, he adds “No, I mean she is quite alive.”

Confusion once again took over Ella’s face as she backed away and tried to understand what he could possibly mean by that. Lucifer’s unease grew and he tried to figure out how to explain this, not helped by Azrael’s sudden silence behind him.

\-----

The Detective picked that moment to knock on the frame of the open lab and start talking about their current case.

Looking down at her file, she began “Hey Lucifer, we just got a lead if you want to-“, her sentence being cut off as she looked up, noticing how uncomfortable Lucifer looked and Ella’s confusion and shock. “Um what’s going on here? Sorry, am I interrupting your conversation or something?”, Chloe asked, trying to figure out what had gotten them both so shaken up.

Lucifer huffed and giving into the situation, said to Azrael, “You might as well show yourself now, the Detective already knows." That comment got a look of confusion from Chloe, but just as she was about to ask who he was talking to, a young woman appeared before her – as if out of thin air.

She really shouldn’t be surprised by these things anymore. 

What Chloe was more concerned about was that a woman just appeared out of nowhere, with Ella _right there_ to see it all. 

Suddenly nervous and uneasy herself, she asked, “Uh, Lucifer, who is this? And where did she come from?”

Ella, suddenly broken out of her silence and shock, raised her voice slightly, saying, “Does someone want to tell me what the Hell is going on??”

The mention of Hell got a smirk out of Lucifer, who smugly added “What the Hell indeed… well, partially at least,” as he glanced over to the woman.

“Not the time, Lu,” the woman, who had previously been silent, commented.

\-----

Lucifer barely suppressed an eye roll as Azrael chose that moment to speak up.

“Will someone please explain what’s happening right now? Cause as far as I can tell, the ghost I’ve been seeing since I was a kid is now visible to everyone and having conversations… And why does no one seem surprised by this? Rae-Rae, what’s going on?”

“Well, uh…” Azrael begin, nervously glancing around, trying to figure out what she could possibly say next.

Lucifer saved her from the beginnings of her awkward response. “Would you like to discuss this somewhere else, Miss Lopez? It may become a bit complicated…”

“No, I think someone needs to start giving me answers. Like now. Cause I must be losing my mind right now,” Ella responded passionately, animating her point with her hands. 

Seeing that Ella deserved answers, and was clearly not willing to discuss elsewhere, Lucifer nodded and slowly went over to close the laboratory door. He could only hope no one else would be intruding on their conversation.

Lucifer let out a deep sigh, mentally preparing himself for the celestial introductory speech that was to come. 

“Where to begin? Well, as you know, Azrael here is my sister. And she’s not actually a ghost – more like the Angel of Death. Seems like someone got a little carried away in their lies,” Lucifer began, shooting a look over to Azrael on the last sentence. 

“The Angel of Death…seriously? Lucifer, is this just another one of your method acting things? Cause it really isn’t the time for that right now…” Ella asked, glancing back and forth between Lucifer and Azrael.

“No, I assure you, Miss Lopez, she is indeed _the_ Azrael. Besides, how else would you explain what’s happening?”

“Good point…” Ella trailed off, turning to look at Azrael, “So, you’re… an angel then? I mean, I always had faith, but this is a bit much.”

Azrael squirmed under her gaze, “Yup, Angel of Death and all. Sorry about telling you I was a ghost, I didn’t think saying I was an angel was really the best idea.”

“How come no one could see you until now? I mean I’ve been seeing you since I was a kid now, and everyone thought I was crazy when I would talk to you.”

“I can make myself invisible to humans, I just chose to allow you to see me. That accident you were in was a false alarm – it happens sometimes. Anyways, after you saw me, I didn’t exactly want to leave – I mean it was nice to hang around someone who was alive and not so gloomy all the time.”

“Alright, I guess that makes about as much sense as anything else right now. So, if you’re the Angel of Death,” Ella began slowly, turning back to face Lucifer, “that would make you….”

“The Devil? Yes.” Lucifer responded matter-of-factly.

“So, you were never a method actor then?” Ella questioned, narrowing her eyes and tilting her head.

“Afraid not, though I always told you as much,” Lucifer said with a smirk.

At that, Ella began laughing, and Lucifer became concerned that all this information was too much for her. Maybe he should have found a better way to explain all this.

“Are you quite alright, Miss Lopez? I apologize if this is all overwhelming to handle, humans don’t typically take knowledge of the divine too well,” Lucifer began regrettably, concern lacing his tone.

Ella tried to settle down as she began again, shaking her head, “All this time I was thinking, _How is this guy a method actor? He must be a really bad one if he hasn’t gotten a gig yet._ No offense dude, you totally killed it. But, you’ve actually been the Devil this entire time? And you’ve told me how many times now, and I just brushed it all off as your weird quirks!” 

A puzzled expression crossed Lucifer’s face, confused that this was Ella’s first reaction to everything he had just told her. Did she fully understand what he meant? That he is _the_ Devil? Well, Miss Lopez was never one to be ordinary, he supposed.

“That is true, but is that the point you should be focusing on? I just told you I was the Devil and Azrael is actually the Angel of Death – are you… okay will all of that?” Lucifer said hesitantly, furrowing his brow as he further observed Ella.

“Dude, it’s all cool! I mean – _a lot_ to handle, sure… definitely more than I expected to learn this morning, but the crisis will come later. And believe me, this has all wrecked my sanity, but more the idea that, you know, God and Heaven and Hell are like one hundred percent real now…” Ella’s eyes widened as she began to think about that, then she brushed it off as she shook her head.

“You truly are an interesting one, Miss Lopez…”

“Plus, I knew the Devil always got a bad rap! I told you when we first met – not that I ever thought I would be saying that to the _actual_ Devil,” Ella said as she let out a disbelieving laugh.

Ella suddenly turned to Chloe, who had been silently observing the conversation unfold in front of her. “And you knew about all this? Chloe, how long?!”

“Well I found out right after Cain – Pierce – died. It took me a pretty long time to comprehend it all.”

“Cain?” Ella questioned, raising an eyebrow to Lucifer for an explanation.

“That’s a topic for another time,” Lucifer settled on, not wishing to dive into the details at the moment.

“Oh, so all this time –“ Ella began again, before stopping abruptly, wonder overtaking her expression as a suspicious smile lit up her face. She then looked to Chloe, then Lucifer, then back again, not saying a word.

“Miss Lopez… what is it?” Lucifer asked hesitantly, not quite sure what had made Ella so abruptly react this way.

Looking back to Chloe with an expression of pure excitement, Ella practically shouted, “You’re dating an angel! OMG – Deckerstar just got so much better!”

Lucifer interrupted, taken aback by the Miss Lopez’s enthusiasm, “Not an angel – the Devil, darling.” 

“Dude, you are totally an angel!”

“Fallen.”

“Still an angel,” Ella argued with a smirk, clearly not willing to let the point drop.

With an exasperated sigh, Lucifer decided not to argue further – there was no winning with Miss Lopez. And well, she was technically right – the Devil was just a title after all.

“Come here, buddy!” Ella announced, without enough warning to avoid her impending hug, though he should really be used to this by now.

Instead, he once again found himself nearly falling over from the force of the small forensic scientist barreling into him as her arms wrapped around him. He quickly tensed, but gradually relaxed into the hug. After everything he had just told her, she was still okay with him – willing and ready to accept it. He didn’t quite understand how he had come to have all these humans in his life who could learn to accept him for who he was, but he was grateful nonetheless. Having people whom he cared for – and who cared for him in return – was still new, he may never get over the shock, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

And – while he would never admit it out loud – he was starting to become a bit fond of Miss Lopez’s hugs.


End file.
